Can We Not Do The Time Warp Again?
by strangesmallbard
Summary: Quinn doesn't like history projects. She especially doesn't like the fact that she's being forced to do one with Rachel Berry. However, when Quinn begins to hear voices, and they end up traveling with Xena and Gabrielle, things take a turn for the wacky.
1. Whirlwind

**A/N: This is a very crackish crossover fic. It started as an RP...and it sort of evolved. The fic itself doesn't make sense, but I hope you enjoy, as it's really for shits and giggles. **

**It involves Faberry and Xena/Gabrielle. If this offends you, please do the logical thing and don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Xena:Warrior Princess, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

If Quinn was really honest with herself, she thinks she would have preferred being pregnant and unpopular again to being in fifth period double History class. It was taught by one of those 50's style, glasses-wearing, slightly sexist male teachers who seemed to drone_ on and on and on _for hours about stuff the students already knew and tended to only call on the nerdy guys who sat in the front row.

First of all, the class was right after lunch. Therefore half the class' eyes were half closed with post-lunch exhaustion, and the other half of the class just skipped. So, in annoyance at his students' lack of dedication, the teacher decided to make the class even _more_ boring than usual, if that was even possible. Second, they were currently learning about ancient religions and cultures, and Quinn had a sinking feeling somewhere in her stomach that if he father were still around he would probably pull her out of the class, because the word "sexual ritual" was mentioned way too often, and they had had to do a faux prayer service for an Egyptian god last Friday. Even though any respect for her father was lost after the whole being kicked out incident, sometimes the overwhelming control he used to have on her life took over her brain.

On Thursday Afternoon, May 2nd, Fifth period History class, however, Quinn was pretty sure her life changed forever.

It really all started with a simple project, but like radioactive material, managed to double in size, start glowing, and partially imploded and exploded several times.

The project was, it turns out, a partner-project that was supposed to be about an ancient culture and how it still ties to the modern world. The teacher, Mr. Burns mentioned several times that it was the final project of the year, therefore was the last grade of the year, and _therefore_ if you failed it you would have to repeat the class and would be a failure in life, considering it probably counted for about…50% of your final grade.

The rest of the class groaned at the prospect of working, (or at least the ones that were still awake groaned), but Quinn groaned at the aspect of probably having to work with a partner. And considering Mr. Burns was the type who liked to assign partners himself, this was not shaping up to be a good day.

To the rest of the school, she was a first-class ice queen bitch, so working with a partner never turned out well for her. Usually the person she was assigned to was either A) Terrified of her B) Assumed _they_ would have to do all the work, and then would get mad at her for actually contributing, or C) Asked if Puck was a good lay or not, and made jabs about giving up her baby. Rachel Berry was also in this class, and Quinn was more irritated with her than usual this week because her ex-boyfriend was still obviously in love with her. She honestly didn't care that much about Finn, she cared more that her perfect life that was planned suddenly wasn't going to happen, and the fact that someone could and _did_ choose Rachel fucking Berry over her. No. It was more that more people _could_ fall in love with Rachel, because she had that charming, alluring, warm feel about her, while Quinn didn't. No one could love her unconditionally like that, Quinn had learned the hard way. Her parents didn't really love her until she went from being Lucy to Quinn, and then they had thrown away that love when she made some stupid teenage mistake. And everyone else…everyone else…

Quinn really missed the old self-confidence she had back when she was a virgin.

As the teacher explained what the project was about, what websites to use, and what books to look for and _yada yada yada, _Quinn gritted her teeth in anticipation.

Finally, Mr. Burns announced the partners just before the 6th period with a brisk clipped voice and a yellow sheet of paper.

"Mike Chang and Danny Eddelson, Egypt"

"Katy Everson and Emily Burks, Ireland"

"Sam Evans and Sarah Angelson, Sumer"

Quinn scribbled her pencil harshly against her purple notebook.

_Come on, come on._

She was starting to not really care _who_ was her partner, as long as it wasn't….

"Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, Ancient Greece"

_Damn._

Quinn rolled her eyes, and tried to avoid Rachel's gaze. But she had those shimmering eyes that seemed to _force_ your eyes to look into them and be involved in her absurdly obsessive happiness. However today her eyes looked a bit fearful, and she gave a tiny smile and wave in Quinn's direction, and Quinn just honestly wanted to punch her.

After the bell rang, Rachel padded up to her desk as she was packing up. She tried to pack up fast to avoid her, but the diva was quick.

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel put on a showface.

Quinn nodded.

"Berry." Rachel shifted her books to her other hip, and her showface growing wider

"So, we should probably get started on this assignment as soon as possible. Because I got an 89% on the last quiz, my grade point average went down significantly, and I really need to maintain my straight A average if I want to even possibly go to Julliad or NYU, so can we go to the Lima County library today after Glee Club? I already know many facts about Ancient Greece, so we just need to have a bibliography, and-"

Rachel was stammering, which was completely unlike her, but she was still Rachel and was therefore talking a mile a minute, therefore Quinn felt like it was her duty to the world to stop her before she passed out or something from lack of oxygen.

Quinn held up her hand.

"Allright, I'll go with you today, if you shut up. Right now."

Rachel grinned, in an almost not-fake way.

"Great! Can we go in your car?"

She breathed.

"Sure."

Rachel shifted her books once more, before her wide smile finally dropped into a sympathetic grin.

"And Quinn…I'm sorry about Finn. Sometimes he just gets confused about his feelings. He'll come around."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. Berry _apologizing?_

"Thanks."

Rachel nodded and turned to leave, and Quinn for he first time realized just how short Rachel's dorky pleated skirts were, then realized exactly _where _she was looking and continued to pack up.

This was turning out to be a rather odd day, really.

The Lima County Library was the oldest building Quinn had ever been in. The walls were decaying and cracked, and the shelves were tall and filled with ancient, yellowed hardcover books. It even _smelled_ old. The only real way to know that they weren't stuck in a time machine, was because there were PC computers lined up on the back-row in booths.

It was there that Quinn and Rachel had situated themselves after Glee Club had ended. (Mr. Schue decided that they would sing Disney Songs this week to get them in a happy spirit for Nationals. Quinn had facepalmed, because seriously, what the hell?).

And they were in the midst of an argument four steps away from said computers. No surprises there.

"Quinn, come on! Books are much more informative and factual than the internet, of which ANYONE can create a web page full of NONFACTUAL INFORMATION."

Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She _needed_ to use the Internet.

"Yeah, but the internet is faster, _Manhands_, and we don't have time for you to go all Giles on us."

Rachel covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"You watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer?"

Quinn reddened, and wondered how in the world she had let slip a reference to her middle-school obsession.

She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe, what it's it to you?"

Rachel shrugged. "Nothing, I just wasn't aware that almost Prom Queen Quinn Fabray was suck a geek."

Quinn's fists clenched and unclenched as memories of Lucy Caboosey slipped into her mind. Rachel blinked at her small show of anger and starting talking before Quinn had a chance to smack her and/or verbally abuse her.

She put her hands on her hips.

"Look. I'll look at the books and _you'll_ go on the computers. Does that sound fair to you?"

Quinn pursed her lips.

"Fine, whatever."

Rachel skipped off then to the history section, and finally left Quinn in peace. The computers themselves were rather old, but Quinn hadn't had internet at home since her mother had to stop their service because of the bills, so she honestly couldn't bring herself to care. Making two tabs, she quickly googled "Ancient Greece, modern times" and another with normal teenager websites.. If she wanted to keep her newly restored status in school, she'd have to update her status at least once a week. And regularly check her email. And make sure Jacob Ben Israel doesn't report a _second _pregnancy, or something of the like. Considering how completely screwed up both her home and love life had become, she needed her school life to be at least bearable. Or at least not to have to deal with people slushie-ing her in her favorite blue dress.

Of course, she hadn't timed her fun internet time properly, (because, really, who could?), because halfway through reading Santana's latest tumblr post, she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

She turned around to meet the very angry eyes of one Rachel Berry, who was carrying at least five very large books that were half her size.

"Quinn!"

Quinn surreptitiously switched tabs.

"What Berry? This is a library! They'll get pissed if you shout."

"Quinn, I saw that."

Quinn feigned confusion.

"Saw what?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're goofing off Quinn! While I'm doing all the work!"

"No, I'm not! SEE I'm looking up stuff about Greece!"

She smiled in triumph and pointed at the computer. Rachel huffed and settled her books down. Glancing up at the screen briefly, a smirk made its away across her face.

"Oh…? So you wish to make the focus of our project on Xena: Warrior Princess?"

Quinn blinked.

"..What?"

"Look at your screen-I might say it is a good choice, as it does show some of Ancient Greece's influences on modern culture."

Quinn glanced at the screen, and reddened when she saw an image of a tall woman with a barely-there leather warrior outfit, and an expression on her face that could only be described as sensual-_no wait…fierce…that's….better…_

She cleared her throat. Rachel would _not_ get the better of her.

"Yes. I wish to point out the…cultural….references of this….Dena?"

Rachel huffed.

"_Xena,_ Quinn. Her _name_ is Xena._"_

"You needn't get defensive about it."

"I WASN'T getting defensive about it!"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Okaay…but just so you know… you kind of were, Berry."

It was Rachel's turn to blush.

"Well it was my favorite show as a child! I used to run around the house with a cardboard chakram and I _even_ forced my Dads to get me martial arts and sword fighting lessons so I could do all the fighting maneuvers from the show. I did, you should know, get _quite_ skilled in both areas, before I decided to quit to better train my voice and-"

"Berry! Enough. We'll do our report about the damn show."

Rachel smirked again.

"What?"

"Well…it's just surprising Quinn that you would want to write about this show…considering what communities it effects."

"…What? Berry you're not making sense."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well you must know of the impact the show has had on the lesbian community this past decade. Xena, along with her *ahem* partner Gabrielle have become, in correspondence, huge lesbian icons."

Quinn completely whitened this time.

"…I didn't…I mean…I don't"

Rachel stopped her with her hand.

"Quinn I know of your family's….unacceptance of the gay community, as my dads have both received hate-mail from your dad, and considering the amount of editorials that are written for the newspaper…I'm used to it. I apologize for smirking earlier, but I just wanted…to let you know."

Quinn facepalmed.

"NO. I mean. That's my parents. I..used to believe what they believe…but ever since…Beth..I've been branching out. I have my own beliefs. And why I don't understand that…lifestyle, I'm more okay with it now."

Rachel smiled, a really genuine one. And with a startle, Quinn realized how pretty her real, not-showfaced smile was. And how little she saw it.

"Good for you, Quinn."

Quinn awkwardly dropped her hands to her lap before abruptly standing up. Too many emotions were going on. Way too many.

"I'll…look at books now. I'm sure you'll get less distracted by the other parts of the internet...

Quinn ran off without looking at Rachel's reaction. Of course, she didn't look exactly where she was going, so somehow she ended up in a section of the library she didn't know existed.

_"Restricted, Authorized Personal Only…."_

Well, shit.

She needed to get out of here.

Looking around frantically to make sure the scary librarian wasn't anywhere to be seen, she quickly started to scamper away. Turning around the corner to yet another shelf of books, she stopped suddenly. Something within her started pulling at her heartstrings, and she listened.

_What the…_

_Gabrielle….look out!….._

_Xena….no…_

_Temple of…_

_See…the…_

It was a voice. She was probably crazy, but she swore she heard a voice coming from the section she was just in. Or a bunch of voices, really. Mingling, desperate voices. It was calling to her.

What kind of pot had she been smoking?

Almost as if under some sort of trance, Quinn made her way over restricted section once more. It was crazy, it really was. Quickly snatching the doorknob, Quinn cocked her head at the fact that door seemed to open so easily.

Oh god, she really shouldn't be here.

Rushing through the door, she nearly slammed it shut. After squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation of someone busting her for following…hem…_voices,_ she opened them and peered around the room.

It was a small, enclosed room with a a few shelves filled with ancient looking books and.._what the?_…scrolls. A desk was pushed up against the back wall. There were no windows, as if this room wasn't already creepy. It was a normal looking room, actually, besides the fact that the voices were starting to get _louder_ and Quinn had to clamp her hands over her ears to drown them out.

Walking along the shelves, her hand began to run along the spines of the books and the handles of the scrolls. She was looking for something, that much she knew. The voices turned to shouting.

_Don't leave me!…_

_Change…change…the past…future._

Quinn paused as her hand started to clasp around the wooden handle of a small scroll. The voices were threatening to burst her eardrums. _This was it?_ She pulled the scroll out of the bunches of others on the shelf, and an envelope slid out from the center of it.

The voices stopped very suddenly.

And the silence was starting to become much louder than the voices had been.

Overwhelmed, Quinn nearly dropped the scroll, but her gut told her to hold onto it. If not for the stupid project, then for…she didn't know. But she needed it.

Before undoing the velvet strip that held the scroll together, she paused and grabbed the envelope.

TO: Jack Dennings Lima County Library

FROM: Janice Covington

_Dear Jack,_

_As you know, Mel died last Friday. The grief is nearly overwhelming, but I needed to make sure I sent this to you before I forget. Without her, my time is drawing nearer and nearer to a close, and it is of the upmost importance that you receive this safely. As you know, Mel and I have translated the Xena Scrolls to our best abilities. We sent the ones we could to various museums, along with the chakram pieces. But there was one scroll that always baffled us. Usually when we couldn't translate a scroll, it was because of the condition the scroll itself was in. But this scroll was different. As soon as one would even get near it-don't look smug-you would hear voices. Terrible, shouting, voices. Somehow anything preventing you form getting close to the scroll would vanish. Once having touched the scroll, the voices would stop. Inside it were the strangest writings. _

_They were in Gabrielle's hand, we know that for sure…but they were not in Greek at least not to begin with. They started to morph in front of our very eyes into all different languages. They would not stay as one. One moment Latin, another moment German. Mel believed this scroll contained a sort of incantation, a spell of sorts. A transportation incantation. Or even…time travel…or something…or perhaps a soul splitter. She begged me to not to try to read it, as we did not know what would happen if we did. But we both knew it had to be hidden, and what better place than with you, my good friend? Please, I beg of you. Keep it safe. And enjoy your life. I will probably never see you again, as my health is already starting to fail._

_Signed,_

_Janice Covington_

Quinn put down the letter with a shudder. It was very familiar, the contents. Xena Scrolls? Why was that so familiar…Was it the same Xena from Rachel's old TV shows? Impossible.

This day couldn't get any more trippy.

Grabbing the scroll, she undid the strip of fabric, and the scroll almost unraveled itself. That person, Janice Covington, had been right about one thing. The letters were _morphing_. Staring at the parchment, Quinn became even more surprised when the letters started to _settle_ into plain, readable English.

"Say these words I beg of thee.

To save the past that wasn't to be.

Only two have a connection

Regarding her and me

Will see the language that is their own

And discover the secrets and the key."

"So go forth, and be the saviors that you are.

I believe that you will bring a light

To our lives so dim

And the earth so dead"

"Join us,

I beg of thee."

Quinn put down the scroll, and gulped. An incantation they said it was? Quinn felt like she was in a really bad episode of the Simpsons.

"Hey you there!"

Quinn spun around and pocked the scroll.

"What are you doing? Get out of there?"

She breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn't this Jack Dennings, but a maintenance man. A maintenance man who probably never heard of the scrolls. She ran past him without even listening to his angry ramblings.

Without stopping for a breath, she ran through the maze of bookshelves toward where she left Rachel. Of course, the diva had abandoned the computer in favor of flipping through books.

'"Hello Quinn. Did you find….woah. What did you find? IS THAT AN ANCIENT GREEK SCROLL?"

As Quinn was catching her breath, she felt the scroll leave her hands. Feeling her heart drop in her stomach, she blindly reached forward for it.

"Hey! give it-"

"This is amazing! How could I have missed it?"

"BERRY. Yes it's amazing, yes I have better eyesight than you. JUST GIVE IT BACK."

"One second Quinn…wow….this is quite strange writing.."

The whole world seemed to stop as Rachel began to read the words of the scroll outlaid…._fuck, Berry could read it?….._Quinn remembered Janice Covington's letter then, and lunged forward for the handle.

"BERRY NO!"

But Rachel had finished it.

"We could definitely use this for our project, I mean…"

"BERRY READ THIS LETTER."

The ground began to shake. No one seemed to notice. Oh fuck it, now the voices were back.

Rachel skimmed the letter, and her eyes began to widen.

"Xena…Gabrielle? AS IN XENA AND GABRIELLE FROM THE TV SHOW?"

Quinn facepalmed, as a powerful wind began to pass through the library. It dropped books from shelves, and shattered the huge glass window. Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her under the table.

"Rachel, Do. You. Undertsand. WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

Rachel blanched and squeezed the letter in her hands.

"I didn't know, Quinn! I swear..but this is so…"

At that moment the building finally gave in to the earthquakes and mass destruction, and toppled down around them. No one screamed, no one even seemed to notice the two panicking girls underneath the table. Rachel, however, did scream and the girl grabbed onto the blond's waist with a fierce grip that Quinn would never have guessed she had.

"What is happening? Now I'll never get my EGOT!"

With one final roll of her eyes, the world started to spin even _faster_ and everything went black.

**Please review, if you've got the time :)**


	2. Fractured Explanations

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here, with some struggle and debate. First of all, I was amazed and overjoyed with the amount of positive feedback this fic has gotten! So thank you, thank you, thank you to all the people who've reviewed, favorites, story-alerted, etc. To the people who read this and went "…wtf…" I can't say I completely disagree with you, but this story has been epically fun to write, and I'm glad a lot of you seem to be enjoying it. :D **

**ALSO, I'd like to give proper recognition to the lovely Crazy (**** Honeyfigsanddarkchocolate. )****, who is my RP partner for the original version of this story, beta, and inspiration. :)**

**ALSO ALSO: because I forgot to mention it in the first chapter..**

**SEX: Nothing past making out and feeling up. Asking me to write smut is like asking a giraffe to rollerblade and sing showtunes at the same time.**

**LANGUAGE: Yes. There will be some bad language.**

**VIOLENCE: Nothing too bad, but there will be some blood.**

**GENRE: This is somewhere between angst and a parody. A serious crackfic. It's so serious, it's cracky. Or it's so cracky it's serious.**

**Xena/Gabrielle is established.**

**Faberry is far from it. For now.**

"Quinn…Quinn…Quuuiiinnn..."

Quinn groaned and turned over on her side. She waved her arm around trying to tell whoever was there to _go away and let her sleep_, but then her arm touched grass. Whereupon a sort of hazy confusion settled over her considering the last time she felt grass when she woke up was when she was angry at her parents, and she hid outside the whole night. Her eyes shot open, and she immediately closed them against the harsh light of the sun.

"Quinn! Thank god you're okay!"

Quinn rubbed her eyes and felt her back start to crack as she sat up. On the grass. She was still really confused.

"What..who..who are you?"

"It's Rachel….?…..Oh my god! You've got amnesia! I was afraid of this. You see, I woke up before you because my internal clock is set for an earlier time and I've always been told I have sort of a hard head. Now we'll have to find you a doctor, which might pose a problem, considering I'm rather sure we've _somehow_ gone back in time, because earlier I saw people walking in some very unusually outdated clothing unless they were going to a convention or something-"

"Shut up, Manhands."

"Oh good…you're back. Hello Quinn."

As Quinn's eyes finally adjusted to the bright light, she assessed where she was. She seemed to be in a small green clearing, surrounded by some rather beautiful trees, which immediately made Quinn think she might be in heaven. Then she realized that Rachel Berry was standing next to her in a short pleated skirt and an over-smiling face, but there's no way in hell Berry would be in her heaven, so Quinn still had to rack her brain for a reason as to _why in the world_ she would be in a clearing with Rachel Berry.

As she stretched her back a bit more, she glanced at her classmate and noticed a small crinkled letter and out of place looking scroll and _then_ she remembered. Everything. Ancient Greek project, the library, the voices, Xena, the scrolls, the poem, the letter.

Dropping her face into her hands, she groaned again. Something had been _really_ fucked up, and she could only hope it wasn't a result of some sort of hallecuogen.

"Quinn, I'm sorry to interrogate you in your current state, but given the current situation-"

Quinn stopped her with her hand.

"Later, Rachel."

"But Quinn-

"_Later._ I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

Rachel huffed, and put her hands on her hips.

"_Quinn._ I've been waiting _two hours_ for you to finally come to, so we can discuss this. Now, since I've had some pacing time, I've come to the conclusion, as crazy as it sounds, that we've travelled through time though that scroll that you found.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I told you not to read it, Berry. And you already mentioned that."

"Yes, I'm _aware_, but you looked like you were recovering from a hangover when I first mentioned it."

"And how would you know that?"

"That's besides the point! But we _need_ to discuss this right now!"

Quinn groaned as pain shot through her head. Come to think of it, this did kind of feel like a hangover.

"Can't we just find some food first?"

Rachel ignored her.

"Where did you find that scroll?"

Quinn grimaced and rubbed her eyes to get the last of hangover-like blurriness out.

"You really want to know?" Rachel nodded frantically.

"I found it in a back room, amongst a bunch of other scrolls."

Rachel cocked her head.

"Why were you there?"

"Umm…well…"

"Yes?"

"It was….calling to me…"

"Like legitimately calling to you like HEY QUINN COME OVER HERE or a more spiritual calling?"

"I don't know! Like…voices…a bunch of voices and they wanted me to follow it."

Rachel tapped her chin. "Well, that certainly ties into the letter."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Would you like to hear my thoughts on the matter? I've been contemplating them for a rather long time, as I had to stay here until you woke up, so you wouldn't be captured by slavers or something of the sort."

"Actually no-"

"Now I know it doesn't make sense, but I reread that letter that came from the scroll several times and I'm pretty sure that somehow us being here ties into the characters of Xena and Gabrielle from the TV show I mentioned earlier."

Rachel was talking a mile a minute, and Quinn had to formulate her words in her head.

"Yes, yes. I _know_ all that. I figured out that connection back when I first found the scroll, Manhands."

Rachel looked at her pointedly.

"Yes, and I am glad you were listening before. Anyway let me back this up to get the full story in. When I woke up, and saw where we were and that you were unconscious, I of course took the appropriate amount of panicking time before I let logical, well as logical as I could be in this predicament, thinking take over. I retrieved the scroll from where it had fallen a few feet away and began rereading the words over and over again. I interpreted it the best I could as something of a calling..chant…spell…thing…and the reason the language shifted was so anyone could pick up the scroll and read it. Then the people who have read it are then transported, somehow. This ties back into the letter. Don't look at me that way! When I saw the words _Xena Scrolls_ and _Gabrielle _I rather shocked, because it seemed to confirm that the iconic characters were in fact not characters at all. As a fangirl, I allowed myself 4.5 seconds of squeeling. You see all throughout the show, Gabrielle wrote down all her adventures with Xena, and it appears those scrolls have been found."

Quinn paused Rachel's hurried talking with her hand.

"So she's like a less irritating version of Jacob Ben Israel?"

"NO!"

"Just wondering."

Having been interrupted from her long speech, it seemed to take Rachel a few moments to catch her breath and continue, much to the annoyance of Quinn who still had that headache.

"The names Janice Covington and Mel rung a bell that I didn't realize until about the fourth time I read it. They were presented as the descendants of Xena and Gabrielle in the second season in an episode called "The Xena Scrolls." This also proves that they were real as well. Now I also believe that since Xena and Gabrielle were real, this could mean that the supernatural events that happened in the show could have had some semblance of reality, meaning that scroll could have potentially put us back through time. If it was written by Gabrielle, she must have been in some state of need and desperation to go through the trouble to make a well…._magical…_scroll. Have you got all that so far?"

By this time Quinn's knowledge-or rather lack of knowledge of the show led her to resembling a zombie that had just been forced to watch a movie on the evolution of squids, and had just been told that she was watching a movie on the evolution of plankton next.

"Berry, I really have no idea what you're talking about. I said I got the connection between the scroll and show, not…the rest of this stuff.

Rachel sputtered. "I don't…I….I'm going to have to explain the whole show to you, aren't I?"

Quinn nodded and rolled her eyes.

Rachel sighed.

"_All right._ Xena is about an ex-warlord called 'The Destroyer of Nations' who decides to reform and help the innocent instead of hurt them. In the very first episode, she begins her path of good so to speak, by rescuing a group of village-girls from a slaver. One of those girls was Gabrielle, who wanted nothing more than to leave her village life and her fiancee and see around the world. Gabrielle was a story-teller or bard, and very much wanted to put her talents good use. She saw Xena as an opportunity to get out, so she begged her to take her with her on her journeys. Xena is hesitant, but eventually allows her, and they go on many adventures, some comedic, some more of an emotional sort. They also get rather… rather close."

Rachel looked at Quinn to gauge her reaction. Quinn was smirking, and it vaguely reminded Rachel of a trollface, considering she seemed to get those often on her myspace page.

"You'd make a horrid bard, Berry. That was terrible. And it barely explained anything."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Besides the point, _again_. Do you at least get the gist of the show?"

Quinn started picking at the grass beneath her feet. Ripping the green strands, she glared up again at Rachel.

"I understand who they are, and how they connect to the scroll..sort of…actually there's really no logical sense in any of this..but I still don't understand what they have to do with our current location."

Rachel began to pace again and waved her arms around frantically.

"We need to forgo normal logic if we even have a chance of figuring this out! We've gone to Greece, Quinn! Ancient Greece, actually. Judging from the garb I saw earlier and the fact that Xena and Gabrielle are from there and might need our help, I believe that is where we are."

"So wait…..you're trying to get me to believe that we've gone back in time because of some _television show!"_

"Think about it Quinn! It makes sense!"

As the girls stared each other down from their awkward positions in the clearing, Quinn began to really think about the circumstances. Life really had gotten weird when she heard the voices, so she really couldn't have expected normalcy from a talking scroll, so to speak. Rachel's explanation, although frantic and fractured did make some semblance of sense. The scroll was a magical transport item written by an apparently real TV character that was took them to Ancient Greece because someone needed help. (Quinn still could not believe this was actually happening, and still sort of believed that someone snuck something into their sandwiches that afternoon).

It made _perfect_ sense.

In a bad sci-fi, movie, maybe.

Still, it was the only real explanation they had, and they were going to take it.

Quinn finally got up and grimaced at the grass stains on her dress.

"So, Berry, what are we going to do now?"

Rachel shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I only just started thinking about planning ahead when you woke up."

"So should we try to find some help, and pray that someone speaks English?

"Or perhaps find Xena and Gabrielle!"

"Sure, Berry. Let's find some food first, _please._"

So aching and more than slightly confused, the two headed onward into the unknown, that they have figured out was somehow Ancient Greece, but was more unknown than known, so they were going to call it the unknown anyway.

**A/N: They'll meet Xena and Gabrielle in the next chapter. I just need to work out some timeline logistics first. For Xena, I think this will be during the beginning of Season 4, but after the whole Hope fiasco has ended.**

**Please review, if you've got the time :)**


	3. Forests and Pondering

**A/N: *cringe* Sorry all about the lateness of this. Had a busy last couple of..months. But *cough* here it is, and finally the first meeting! Hurrah! I may edit this more later, I'll give out a notice on the next chapter if that happens. But enjoy! And thanks so so so much for all the reviews/favorites/story alerts! I had no idea that people would actually like this strange little story, so I really love all of you. *gives virtual cookies***

So Quinn, you see, it was _Gabrielle_ who was the wisest of all of them, even though Xena tried to reason with her that this was war and…"

Quinn was annoyed.

Actually, the above statement is false. Quinn was completely _beyond_ annoyed. She was practically about to explode with annoyance. First she gets paired with Rachel "talks a lot" Berry for a dumb school project, then she finds a magical scroll that whisks her away to the past that probably only existed on a 90's television show with "deplorable CGI" (as Rachel so deftly pointed out, as she had been rambling about the show for an hour.) Then there was the fact that she was now trampling through a forest with no food, a ripped dress, and the possibility that no one would understand a word they were saying once they even _reached_ any civilization. Because they were in Greece. Because people spoke Greek in Greece, especially Ancient Greece, because she honestly didn't know if English was even the same sort of language back then. All because she listened to the voices.

It was a bad day.

The scenery around them was pretty, however. Even though only Rachel seemed to appreciate it in her delirious happiness, despite their current situation. Everything seemed….greener. Less industrialized. The flowers seemed brighter, and sky bluer. Birds nested undisturbed in the trees. There was not a single tree cut down. Leaves fell of their own accord. Said birds that were nested began to chirp. All in all, it had the potential of being both peaceful and a philosophic revelation if Quinn weren't so fucking pissed off.

"Now Quinn, when we meet Xena and Gabrielle…" Rachel said after rambling about Gabrielle giving birth to a demon child…wait what?

"We're _not_ meeting them, Rachel." Quinn snapped.

Rachel huffed, and put her hands on her hips. She tended to do that a lot. It was actually kind of cute…wait what-

This was what Quinn got for staying outside too long. She put her hands on her head, making sure that irritating headache didn't reappear.

"Of course we are! That's the whole point of us being here! The scroll was Gabrielle and Xena asking for help!"

Quinn paused then to glare at Rachel, arms crossed and put on her "Do not fuck with me, I am Quinn Fabray and I will cut you face."

"And what, pray tell, will we be helping them with?"

Rachel sputtered at this, obviously not expecting to have to answer this question. Thinking about it for a minute, a wide smile spread across her face, and her huge enthusiasm level grew larger.

"Maybe they're captured by a king! Or an evil warlord! Or we're in the time when Eve was born, so they're trying to prevent the Gods from killing her..Oh my gosh! We could fight alongside them, and learn sword fighting and-"

Quinn stopped in her tracks, alarmed.

"What? Warlords? FIGHTING? I did NOT sign up for this, Berry. This may be your fairytale happening, but I really would just like to-" At this Quinn stopped herself. Because she didn't know what she wanted to go back to. Did she want to go home? No, because it wasn't a home. When her father and mother were still together, it resembled a home, even faked a home. But now that her father is more of a douchebag, and is gone for good, all Quinn has is a broken home life, friends who really hate her, and a regret of abandoning her baby girl. But she didn't want to stay here with Berry in her deluded fantasy. Fucking scroll.

She glanced at Rachel then, who was looking right at her. Almost in a concerned way. Looking through her. Seeing her.

"Why us anyway?" Quinn muttered, finally turning her head away.

Rachel shrugged. They started walking again, and Quinn noticed the dirt accumulating on her shoes. The birds chirped again, but nature thrown off balance. Was it even on balance to begin with? Clouds accumulated, she also realized. White and fluffy, but blocking the blue all the same.

"I have no idea. But if there's anything I learned from watching Xena, it's that there's a reason for everything life throws at you."

"Philosophic." Murmured Quinn, who suddenly wished that she had pockets to put her hands in.

The sun was starting to go down. And civilization was nowhere to be seen. Quinn was about to mention that they should probably figure out where the hell they were going to sleep tonight, when Rachel stopped abruptly and thumped the front of her shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for-"

"Shhh"

Rachel grinned. Quinn glared, and rubbing the spot where she had been thumped.

"I smell fire!" She said, clapping her hands together.

"Then why did you tell me to stop talking?"

"Because I heard voices too! They must be close by, and they were distinctly female."

"Let me guess, you think they're Xena and Gabrielle?"

"Of course!"

Quinn face-palmed as they slowly they inched they're way towards said voices.

* * *

><p>"We should stop to set up camp here."<p>

At the sound of her friend's voice, Gabrielle woke up from slight dozing. Her slight dozing on a horse. Panicked by the sudden realization of almost falling asleep on a horse, she immediately calmed by the feel of Xena's hands on her thigh. She really disliked being on that horse, but as she was nursing a swollen ankle, she admitted walking on it would have been more painful. She felt her lover's arms around her, as she was helped down.

Once she was firmly in Xena's arms, she tried to put her feet down. The warrior's grip on her tightened, and Gabrielle looked at her slightly angered. A smirk resided on Xena's face, but it was something of a flirty smirk.

"I can walk you know. The ankle's better."

Xena's smirk turned into a grin.

"I know, but this is more fun, don't you think?" Gabrielle sighed, and placed her head on Xena's broad shoulder. She snuggled deeper into her arms. Life was surprisingly…happy right now. After all the heartache with Hope, and with Chin…somehow, someone had decided to let them have a moment of peace. They had been changed for good because of these memories, but it was turning out for the better. Somehow. Xena understood Gabrielle more, and Gabrielle understood Xena more. It was like a strange fog had been lifted from the mysterious fog. A layer or two of it anyway. It allowed them to put the past behind, and relish in having survived, and relish in each other. Relish being in love with each other.

With a start, Gabrielle realized she had almost begun to fall asleep again.

Xena slowly put her down and kissed her gently, cupping her cheek as she did so.

"Sleepy?"

"It's not my fault you're so comfy." She said, flickering a gaze up into blue eyes.

"Me, comfy?" Xena asked with a raised brow.

The question was never answered, as Gabrielle yawned.

"I'll go get some firewood, if you'll get the bedrolls?"

Gabrielle nodded, and two started off in their individual tasks. After not moving even two feet away from each other, Xena grabbed Gabrielle's arm. The warrior visibly tensed, and Gabrielle recognized the look as one that suggested they were being watched. Her playful features were gone, in their place a suspicious glare. Eyes shining with attentiveness, it was her warrior mask.

"I hear something in bushes, rustling, voices. Listen."

Gabrielle blocked out all other sounds, and focused in on the area Xena was pointed too. She heard it then, whispered, hurried voices. The two women glanced at each, a silent agreement between them. Xena unsheathed her sword from its scabbard on her back, and Gabrielle reached for her staff, ready to strike. The two edged their way to the rustling bushes, the whispering growing louder.

_"Oh my god, Quinn! It's really them! I knew-"_

_"Shut up, Berry! Oh god they're coming this way.."_

Xena glanced at Gabrielle one more time as they stood in front of the bush, and with an affirmative nod, quickly discard of the leaves that protected their supposed pursuers. An audible gasp sounded, as Xena pointed her sword at them. It was not pursuers, however. It was in fact two young teenage girls, one looking excited and scared beyond belief, and just terrified, wearing the absolutely most strange clothing imaginable.

Xena lowered her sword ever so slightly, a steely glint still in her eye. "Well? Would either of you two like to explain why you felt the need to spy on me and my friend?"

The two gulped, their eyes straying to the blade.

"…..Hi." The smaller, dark haired one said after a moment's pause.

"Berry, this was a really stupid idea." The blond one hissed.

"Xena, put down your sword. They're not going to hurt us." Gabrielle whispered, placing her hand on the warrior's arm.

Xena's eyes narrowed, but she relented. She did not, however, put the sword back into the scabbard. Suspicion was still evident in her eyes.

"Well? I'm still waiting for an explanation."

The two girls looked at each other, and wondered just how they were going to explain this.

**A/N: And so they met. More soon. Will keep writing. Will remember to use proper grammar. Please review, if you've got the time :D**


End file.
